Sea Slug
The Sea Slug (or ADAM Slug) is an underwater creature known to naturally produce raw ADAM. It is apparently indigenous to the sea bed around Rapture, and is utilized in the city to create ADAM, and in turn, Plasmids. The slugs' ability to produce ADAM is the result of mutation caused by a large luminescent biomass in ocean rifts deep below Rapture, which can be seen beneath Persephone in BioShock 2.Post by Steve Gaynor on the topic "Introduction time! Steve Gaynor, writer/Lead Designer of Minerva's Den" in the 2K BioShock 2 Forums In order to produce the ADAM that is used by the citizens of Rapture, the slugs must first go through the embedding process. The embedding process is the implanting of the slug into a small child, specifically, a young girl, aged 5–8 (possibly). Through this procedure, the young girl becomes a Little Sister, and the slug creates ADAM with the child as its host. ADAM is then regurgitated by the Little Sister and can be used to purchase Plasmids at a Gatherer's Garden machine. BioShock Over the course of BioShock, Jack sees none to multiple sea slugs, depending on whether or not he harvests or rescues the Little Sisters he encounters. These sea slugs are shown to be a brownish-black color, with reddish orange luminescent spots on their exterior. BioShock 2 During BioShock 2 the slugs can be seen when the player is walking outside in the Atlantic Ocean around Rapture. They are found lying on the sea floor, gripping walls, etc. Subject Delta can pick them up to supply himself with 10 ADAM per slug. There are 5 in total: 3 are found in the beginning underwater section of Siren Alley. The other 2 are found in Fontaine Futuristics; one can be found at the beginning of the level, and the other can be reached by climbing the stair case near an Alpha Series corpse on the way to the hidden Plasmid lab. The slugs are also visible during the process of harvesting a Little Sister but are only faintly seen. Minerva's Den DLC In Minerva's Den DLC, there are a total of nine sea slugs throughout each level except the last. Some of them are underwater, while others are contained in glass bottles. Each of the slugs in the bottles has a name."The Secrets of Minerva's Den" article on Cult of Rapture Named Slugs *Brandon *Collin *Devin *Jeff *Mario *Rinaldo *Scott *Steve *Will Locations Minerva's Den #(Outside in the Ocean-Starting Point) - On Rock in front of and to the left of starting point. #(Outside in the Ocean-Starting Point) - As you enter the the second area (the Broken wall with metal plates all over), turn right and look on the wall. #(Outside in the Ocean-Starting Point) - When you enter the third area (You'll fall down a few feet and see a staircase), head a little left to a stone pillar with 2 blue lights and look on the back of it and up. #(Outside in the Ocean-Starting Point) - Head left, past the staircase and wind around until you see a stone pillar, it's up on the pillar. #(Path to Porter's Office) - When you enter the main hallway, go past the Gatherer's Garden and take the first door on the right. In a closet, past a sideroom that's flooded and has a Turret. #(Boardroom) - In pool of water in front of giant clock. #(System Design) - In back offices with the windows. There is a Security Camera. #(Air-Tite Archives) - In closet area of second floor of Archives entrance. #(Chamber past Mag-Lock door, near C.M. Porter's Office) In the back area of the room on the right as you enter the hall. Doorway is next to Turret. Operations #(Entrance/Lobby) - On the back of the reception desk. #(Atlantic Ocean) - After coming out of the Airlock, turn right and head in that direction until you get to a big window. It's right in front of it. #(Atlantic Ocean) - Hug the left wall until you find it. It's behind a rock, underneath some pink coral. #(Atlantic Ocean) - When you get to a plant with strange, blue polyp-like buds, turn left and head into this cavern. Keep left at the pink coral. It's next to a giant steel door. #(Atlantic Ocean) - After getting the Beacon, jump from the cliff to the rock ahead of you with an anchor. It's right in front of the anchor. #(Programming) - West wing, western-most room. On a shelf directly opposite of the door. # (Path to Climate Control) - In semi-flooded room. Crouch and go to the right portion of the room. It's in the water near a corpse. #(Climate Control) - On a desk to the left as you enter room with Climate Control console. #(Exhaust Venting) Walk forward to where the Vacuum Bot is, turn left and walk forward a bit. It's on the ground on the left beneath/next to the big venting machine. The Thinker #(Entrance to Access Shafts) - Just before you enter the Access Shafts, look right in the room to spot this on a console. Trivia *Some sea slugs in Minerva's Den are named after main developers of the DLC, including Steve Gaynor, Devin St. Clair, Jeff Fisher, Scott LaGrasta, Mario DiPesa, Rinaldo Tjan, Will Armstrong, Collin Fogel and Brandon Pham. *The slugs that are found outside or in the jars appear different from those harvested from Little Sisters. The most visible is the lack of the purple luminescence. It is possible that the slugs lose the luminescence while inside the Little Sisters due to not needing it in the dark, sealed off environment. References Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den DLC